Dream a little dream of me
by Aryblack
Summary: AU. Una taza de café. Es el comienzo de su ritual diario.


**Esto lo escribí al poco de salir el capítulo 5x10. Si bien shippeo el Dean/Cas, es de bien saber que adoro con todas mis fuerzas a Jo Harvelle y que pienso que Dean/Jo es OTP. **

**Como lo publiqué en mi lj sin betearlo, igualmente lo publicaré aquí. A pelo. Así que perdón por las posibles incoherencias y más aún, tened la insulina cerca porque vamos, vais a tener un shock con tanta azúcar xD**

--------

El cerrojo de la puerta chasquea dos veces antes de poder abrir la puerta y entra con las bolsas de la compra, descolgándose el bolso sin soltar las cosas como por arte de magia. Entra a la cocina de espaldas para no enredarse con las cuentas de la cortina, que se quedan tintineando a su paso.

No es que haya comprado mucho, lo justo para llegar a fin de mes sin morirse de inanición, pero va un poco cargada. Se ha permitido un par de lujos esa semana. Por fin ha terminado de pagar los plazos del coche, pero finalmente se ha decidido por estudiar una carrera. A distancia, pero no deja de ser una carrera. Y de costar dinero. Quiere comprarse los libros e ir a cursillos y sacarse algunos títulos de menos importancia mientras tanto, y su cuenta corriente se quedará en números rojos si no comienza a ahorrar.

Podría ir a una universidad de verdad, pero no quiere. Lo cierto es que a sus veinticuatro años lo que menos le apetece es meterse en un aula para rodearse de niñatos de dieciocho y tener que escuchar conversaciones más que banales. Para ser sincera, opina que no se pierde mucho incluso de su propia generación. Hay mucha gente echada a perder. Y siempre le ha gustado ir por su cuenta. Estudiar en casa le da la libertad de horarios que ella necesita y adora, al mismo tiempo, a la vez que menos quebraderos de cabeza a la hora de compaginarlo con su trabajo en el bar.

_Si su madre la viera,_ piensa, con acidez. No tiene duda de que Ellen Harvelle encontraría algo especialmente afilado que comentarle a su hija, la que se fue de casa porque no soportaba aquella vida, trabajando en un bar. "Ironías de la vida", se dice ella.

Ahora vive bajo sus propias reglas, que es lo que nunca pudo hacer en aquel bar de carretera.

*

No mucho después de su llegada la cafetera borbotea y la aparta del fuego mientras termina de colocar los alimentos.

La cortina suena y un gato de color canela se asoma para mirarla y camina hasta ella. La saluda frotando el lomo contra su pierna.

- Hola, Ash. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Le gusta hablarle a su gato. Lo encontró en las afueras del bar de su madre cuando tenía quince años y le habla desde entonces. Le ayudaba a sobrellevar el instituto entre aquella panda de idiotas que la trataban como si tuviese dos cabezas sólo porque su padre había muerto y que no la entendían; y al que no le importara que ella le hubiese partido la nariz a un imbécil en el recreo o que se hubiese saltado las clases. Es un minino bastante astuto y le encanta echarse las siestas sobre el teclado del ordenador cuando está encendido.

El animal maúlla lastimero y ronronea como respuesta a su ama y se le queda mirando fijamente desde el suelo.

- Sé lo que vienes buscando -sonríe. El felino la sigue con la mirada y se precipita con voracidad a su comedero cuando la joven vuelca una lata de paté para gatos en el cuenco. Ella se esconde un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y estira más su sonrisa.

Saca una taza -su favorita, una de gran tamaño de color verde oliva- y sirve el café negro, con poco azúcar y sólo una gota de leche.

Es el comienzo, el primer paso de su ritual cotidiano.

*

La música suena suave en el reproductor de su portátil. Jazz, blues, rock, un poco de metal e incluso algo de country se entremezclan en su tracklist. La taza sobre la mesilla del salón humea y esparce el olor del café por toda la habitación y ella se sienta descalza, en pijama, sobre la moqueta; apoya la espalda contra el sofá y teclea durante un segundo con los dedos en el aire, como si le hormigueasen, sin llegar a tocar el verdadero teclado mientras su procesador de textos se abre.

Y escribe. Escribe un poco cada día, lo que dé de sí la inspiración. No tiene ninguna prisa. Cada vez que tiene una idea la deja fermentar un poco en su cabeza, al menos por norma general, antes de transcribirla al ordenador. Nadie más ha leído nunca una sola palabra.

Ha hecho eso mismo, todos los días, desde hace catorce años. Al principio lo hacía en papel, en un diario que le regalaron sus padres de niña y que tras la muerte de su padre dejó de rellenarse con sucesos cotidianos para pasar a historias fantásticas. En ellas, su padre era un héroe que salvaba a gente matando monstruos. Ahora lo hace a ordenador, es más rápido y puede borrar trozos enteros de golpe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Escribir aquel tipo de historias se convirtieron en una adicción, en un hábito. Era mejor fantasear con la idea de que había monstruos ahí fuera y que su padre estaba en algún sitio cazándolos que la realidad en la que su padre, cazador y propietario de un bar de carretera, había muerto en un accidente de coche por evitar atropellar a un venado.

Comenzó escribiendo sobre historias de fantasmas de las que oía o seres que aparecían en películas que conseguía ver sin que su madre se enterase. Vampiros, hombres lobos, trolls, demonios, seres que podían adoptar la apariencia de uno mismo... Historias cortas y simples donde el héroe del relato destruía a sus enemigos con estacas, agua bendita, navajas y una escopeta de perdigones, arma que le resultaba más que familiar porque había sido básicamente la extensión del brazo de su padre y el mayor poder de convicción de su madre.

Con el tiempo fue desarrollando la habilidad para jugar con la historia, para hacer cambios de última hora en la trama y para crear personajes. Y vaya si creó personajes. Incluso Ash -en realidad, una versión humana de él- y ella están entre el millar de secundarios que han hecho aparición a lo largo de catorce años. También hay personajes principales, algunos basados en gente que conoce, como Bobby, un tipo basado en un habitual del bar de su madre, llamado en realidad Jim; y otros totalmente ficticios. Le tiene especial cariño a dos hermanos a quienes un demonio dejó huérfanos y al que buscan veinte años después para darle caza. Dos hermanos, con sus peleas y sus bromas y ese cariño que no dicen con palabras pero que brota cuando el otro está en peligro, que se enfrentan al día a día con música rock de fondo mientras viajan por todo el país en un Impala del 67 negro.

Y poco a poco sus pequeñas historias y su continuación de personajes dio lugar a una trama mucho más amplia, que se remontaba más atrás en el tiempo de los hermanos, de su mismo padre ficticio. Un plan de los demonios para apoderarse del mundo. No es que fuera original, pero era práctico y sonaba bien.

Se siente nerviosa, con la luz del atardecer colándose por la ventana. Ese día es el final de la historia de los dos hermanos. Lo ha retrasado durante más de una semana, pero sabe que no puede prolongarlo más.

Jo respira hondo y le tiemblan las manos, antes de pulsar la tecla para poner el punto final a aquella historia.

*

Esa noche, llora. Es como si hubiera perdido a alguien importante, como si alguien hubiera muerto. De cierta forma, es lo que ha ocurrido. Se siente estúpida por sentirse deprimida, pero nada va a ser igual a partir de ahora. Esos personajes ya no están. Otros muchos también han caído. Y puede ser una historia de fantasía, pero está salpicada con retazos de la vida real. Y en la vida real también hay cosas tristes y cosas que se acaban. Se consuela a sí misma diciendo que al menos _murieron con las botas puestas_. Desearía que alguno de sus personajes encontrase la forma de sobrevivir a aquel final, sólo por no despedirse de ellos.

Se queda dormida en el sofá con la teletienda puesta.

*

Saliendo de casa casi la atropella el cartero. Le pregunta si hay algo para ella. El tipo mira en su carrito y le entrega un sobre grande. Es de la universidad. Por fin tiene los impresos con el temario. Le saluda antes de irse y se encamina al bar. Ese día y los siguientes en un futuro próximo tiene turno doble, han despedido a su compañera por robar. Para ella sólo significa el doble de sueldo y el doble de propinas y caer dormida al llegar a casa sin ni siquiera quitarse la ropa, no le importa. Le viene bien estar ocupada en esos momentos y el dinero extra le vendrá como caído del cielo.

Tras la barra no tiene mucho tiempo a pensar en sus asignaturas. Solía echar sus ratos libres rellenando su libreta, que sólo utiliza para escribir cosas sobre sus historias, fragmentos completos cuando tiene suerte, pero sigue tristona por lo que escribió la noche anterior y decide no escribir durante un par de días, como despedida a aquellos personajes

Ya bien entrada la noche no queda mucha gente allí y ella comienza a recoger, y con ella muchos habituales se marchan a sus casas para que pueda limpiar tranquilamente. Tras esa barra, es la dueña y señora del local. Es la encargada, dado que el jefe se pasa por allí para hacer caja y poco más.

Armada de paño mojado y bandeja empieza a pasearse por las mesas para rescatar los vasos y copas perdidas y vuelve a meterse tras la barra para encender el lavavajillas y sacar la escoba. Viendo que se queda sola, sube un poco el volumen de la música y se pone a barrer. Tararea entre dientes cuando alguna canción le gusta en especial y alguien la saca de su labor cuando está a medias de _You are a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night. And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might _ soltando un bufido burlesco.

- Acabas de fastidiar todo mi respeto hacia tu gusto musical -escucha, y Jo se vuelve hacia la voz, sorprendida de que no se hayan ido ya todos.

Hay un tío sentado frente la barra aún que la mira mientras mueve distraído su botellín de cerveza.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? -espeta ella. Sociabilizar nunca ha sido lo suyo.

- Que pongas a The Cult en sus mejores tiempos puedo pasarlo, pero al chulo de Cronin...

Jo está a punto de decirle al _individuo ese_ dónde se puede meter su opinión, pero él se le adelanta y sonríe levantando las manos en son de paz.

- Vale, perdona. Me gusta este bar y quiero seguir viniendo, así que capto que es mejor no cabrearte.

Es cuando cae en la cuenta que nunca le ha visto antes. Lleva las solapas de la chaqueta levantadas y tiene unos rasgos atractivos, además de ese inevitable aire de ligón empedernido que le resulta familiar. Pero parece sincero cuando le sonríe conciliador y le da un trago a su cerveza mientras la mira volver a su tarea.

- Está bien esto. La ciudad, digo -le escucha decir mientras pasa la fregona-. Soy nuevo aquí. Voy a abrir mi tienda de discos en la calle de al lado.

Jo le deja estar. Le habla de vez en cuando mientras termina de limpiar y cuando finalmente no queda nada por recoger se quita el delantal y se le queda mirando, nuevamente tras la barra. Él chasquea la lengua y suspira.

- Me tengo que ir. Ya lo pillo.

Ella sólo levanta la ceja como respuesta, aunque se adivina una sonrisa a punto de bailar en su boca. Él sonríe socarrón y la mira amistoso. Le tiende la mano.

- Dado que vas a ser mi camarera creo que tengo que presentarme. Soy Dean.

- Jo -responde ella, estrechándole la mano.

- Vale, Jo. Te veré mañana.

El tipo se marcha y ella cierra con llave la puerta de entrada y apaga las luces. Cuando sale por la puerta trasera no puede evitar sonreír.

Quizá no tiene que decir adiós del todo.


End file.
